


hard to say goodbye

by waterdloo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Decisions, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdloo/pseuds/waterdloo
Summary: a short fluff lawlu
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	hard to say goodbye

They are both pirates. They both know that, they both set sail to seek freedom, maybe a little different for Law but still. He knows Luffy, he had been blabbering his dream all this time so he cannot just tied him down with him. They both needed to part ways and head for different adventures waiting for them.

They are both captain, both had responsibilities with their own crew. They can't be selfish. They needed to let go. Law knew that from the start. 

But a single 'no' from Luffy is all it takes for Law to held tighter. He won't admit it but he is soft when it comes to Luffy. 

A soft chuckle escape from Law's mouth. He remember Luffy saying Law can't decide when to break the alliance, it's all in Luffy and perhaps he is a sucker for it. 

He didn't know that goodbyes are hard to say now. They accomplished their goal, they defeated Kaido along with Big Mom and had save the Wano Kuni. Their alliance was supposed to end after that or maybe, he became too attached to the Strawhats captain he ended up with a promise. 

"That's a promise, okay?" Luffy said, repeating the same words again. Law didn't know what for, was it to ease his mind? Whatever it is, he know what he had to do. 

He crouched his head enough to level his lips on Luffy's forehead and kissed it softly, he feel Luffy melt on the action. 

They formed something again, this time it's not an alliance maybe deeper than Luffy's definition of an alliance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to get off something on my head and a really short because they cutie see you again imma fades away


End file.
